Cimetery girl
by setsuna05
Summary: ONESHOT. Un soir, Shaolan et ses amis vont dans un cimetière après avoir entendu un bruit suspect. Le jeune homme est le seul à ne pas fuir. IL rencontrera Sakura, une femme mystérieuse et étrange. Ils se lieront peu à peu, Shaolan découvrira alors que Sa
1. Chapter 1

Cimetery Girl.

C'est la nuit noire, les étoiles sont cachées par d'épais nuages sombres. Il risque de pleuvoir à grosse goutte d'ici peu. Pourtant, cela ne dérangeait pas plus que ça un groupe de jeunes hommes. Ils étaient tous âgés entre dix huit et vingt ans. Ils étaient dehors en plaisantant, une bière ou une cigarette à la main. Le premier d'entre eux se nommait Yamazaki. Il était relativement grand mais pas musclé pour un sous, ses cheveux bruns s'accordaient bien avec ses yeux rieurs. C'était le blagueur de la bande, il racontait toujours énormément d'histoire. Il était toujours suivi dans ses délires par Eriol, un garçon qui paraissait très sérieux. C'était ses yeux bleu masqué par des lunettes qui lui donnaient un air mystérieux et sérieux. Cependant, il savait très bien plaisanter. Il était de la même taille que Yamazaki mais il était légèrement plus musclé. Le troisième se nommait Hatsu. C'était le plus impulsif du groupe. Il était blond aux yeux verts, il tenait son apparence de sa mère qui avait des origines allemandes. Le dernier, était un garçon brun aux yeux sombre. Il était sans contestation possible le plus musclé des quatre garçons réunis. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait énormément de succès auprès de la gente féminine. Ils étaient quatre jusqu'à ce qu'une moto fasse son apparition. Les quatre garçons sourirent au nouveau venu, le groupe était enfin au complet. Le garçon qui retira son casque et dévoila ainsi son visage. Il avait des cheveux chocolat qui démontraient ses origines chinoises et des yeux ambré qui flamboyaient lorsqu'il y avait du soleil. Son teint était hâlé et on pouvait deviner sans aucun problème sa musculature parfaitement proportionné.

- On attendait plus que toi, Shaolan. Sourit Eriol.

- Je me doute, j'ai eu du mal à me détacher de ma sœur. Avoua Shaolan.

- Laquelle? Demanda Hatsu.

- Shefa, elle m'a encore fait la morale. Soupira le jeune chinois.

- Je la comprends, de nous tous tu es celui qui fait le plus de connerie. Déclara Kazuma.

- Tu peux parler! Tu es pire que moi! S'exclama Shaolan.

- Enfin bref, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir? Demanda Yamazaki.

- Comme d'habitude, on boit et on fume. Fit Kazuma.

Le jeune homme tendit alors une bouteille de bière à son ami et ils burent en silence pendant un moment. Un bruit retentit alors dans leur dos. Ils se retournèrent avec méfiance. Personne n'allait dans ce coin la nuit et c'était normal: peu de personne venait au cimetière la nuit. C'était relativement effrayant. C'était pour la tranquillité qu'ils avaient choisit cet endroit et ça ne les dérangeait pas plus que ça d'être à côté de cadavre… Du moment qu'ils étaient sous terre.

- C'était quoi? Demanda Hatsu.

- Aucune idée, répondit Kazuma.

- J'ai entendu dire que ce cimetière était hanté, commença Yamazaki. C'est peut être un fantôme qui vient vers nous.

- Ha oui et pourquoi? Pour boire de la bière ou fumer? Railla Shaolan. Arrête tes conneries, on sait très bien que c'est faux.

- On a qu'à aller voir. Proposa Eriol.

Shaolan soupira. Il ne voyait absolument pas l'intérêt de visiter un cimetière. Le bruit qu'ils avaient entendu avait dû être provoqué par un chat qui se promenait ou qui chassait une souris.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on irait se balader dans le cimetière. Dit Kazuma. EN plus, j'ai pas envie d'escalader la grille.

La grille en question faisait cinq mètres de haut et était faite en fer forgé. Elle était superbe et très impressionnante avec certaines sculptures. La préféré de Shaolan représentait un loup qui grognait contre des intrus, à ces côtés il y avait quelqu'un qui surveillait.

- C'est surtout la peur avoue. Provoqua Yamazaki. Moi j'y vais, si vous n'êtes pas une bande de froussard, suivez-moi.

Il commença à escalader la grille et redescendit de l'autre côté en lançant un regard de défi aux autres. Hatsu fut le premier à la rejoindre, il ne voulait en aucun cas passer pour un lâche et il ne croyait pas aux fantômes et autres esprits du même genre. Kazuma et Eriol passèrent rapidement de l'autre côté. Shaolan soupira puis il grimpa agilement à la grille.

- J'espère pour toi que ça ne durera pas longtemps parce que je n'ai pas envie de laisser ma moto seule. Déclara-t-il.

- On a qu'à se séparer, proposa Eriol. On aura plus vite fini.

- Ouais, on regarde juste s'il y a un truc qui cloche et après on s'en va. Dit Yamazaki.

Ils partirent tous dans une direction opposée. Shaolan était les mains dans les poches, il ne voyait pas qui pourrait venir dans un cimetière à une heure pareille. Surtout qu'ils vivaient dans une petite ville tranquille. L'endroit était effrayant simplement parce qu'il y avait un manoir et une forêt sombre pas loin. Un cri retentit soudain. Shaolan se retourna vivement en reconnaissant la voix de Yamazaki. Il courut dans le sens opposé pour venir en aide à son ami qui se faisait peut être agressé et le retrouva complètement seul. Il semblait paniqué mais il n'y avait rien dans les alentours qui aurait pu l'effrayé. Hatsu, Kazuma et Eriol arrivèrent à leur tour, inquiets.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda Eriol, essoufflé.

- Y a un truc qui a bougé et qui m'a touché! S'exclama Yamazaki.

- Quoi comme "truc"? interrogea Shaolan.

- Je sais pas, j'ai pas vu! Mais y a quelque chose dans ce cimetière! S'exclama le jeune homme.

- Yamazaki, t'essaierais pas de nous foutre les jetons par hasard? Fit Kazuma suspicieux.

- Non!

Le craquement d'une branche le coupa. Les garçons tendirent l'oreille, tendue comme des arcs tant en observant le bout de forêt d'où était provenu le son. Soudain, un bruit derrière eux les firent se retourner. Shaolan plissa les yeux mais il n'y avait absolument rien.

- Je vais aller voir vers les arbres. Vous restez là. Déclara Shaolan.

Il ne croyait pas aux choses mystiques et si quelqu'un voulait se moquer d'eux en leur faisant peur, il était bien décidé à le trouver. Il s'approcha prudemment des arbres prêts à attaquer si quelque chose lui bondissait dessus. Il y eu un autre bruit puis quatre hurlements le firent sursauter. Il remarqua à peine Eriol, Hatsu, Yamazaki et Kazuma qui partaient en courant vers la grille tellement ils allaient vite. Shaolan se demanda ce qui les effrayé, il n'y avait rien devant lui. Il allait rejoindre ses amis lorsque les branches bougèrent. Un chat en sortit en miaulant paresseusement. Shaolan fixa le chat puis il explosa de rire. Il savait bien que les bruits qu'ils avaient entendus étaient dus à un chat. Pourtant un autre bruit le ramena à la réalité. Sans se soucier de ses amis qui étaient partis en courant, il s'enfonça dans le cimetière. Il faisait attention ou il mettait les pieds. Il entendait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Il sentait monter en lui un mélange de curiosité et de peur mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Le chat qu'il avait vu auparavant passa en courant devant lui et lui barra le chemin. Shaolan haussa un sourcil. Un chat ne pouvait pas lui barrer le chemin, il avait simplement eu envie de l'observer c'est tout. Il continua à avancer et le chat lui sauta dessus, toutes griffes dehors. Un cri de douleur et de surprise lui échappa. Il saisit le chat par la nuque et l'envoya plus loin. Il examina sa griffure, ce chat avait sauté vraiment haut: il avait une marque sur sa joue et son avant bras gauche. Il pesta et avança. Il était presque arrivé vers le manoir abandonné lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il y avait quelqu'un près d'une tombe. En s'approchant, Shaolan constata qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune fille qui devait avoir le même âge que lui. Elle était accroupit à côté de la pierre tombale, elle avait de long cheveux blond qui ruisselaient tel une cascade jusqu'à sa chute de reins. Il devinait son teint assez pâle et des formes plus qu'avantageuses. La jeune fille en sentant sa présence, plongea son regard dans le sien. Shaolan fut alors envouté par ses magnifiques yeux semblables à deux émeraudes mais encore plus resplendissante. Il fut incapable de détacher ses yeux des siens, elle se releva lentement sans lâcher Shaolan du regard. Elle ne semblait ni étonnée ni en colère qu'il se trouve là, elle s'en fichait… Le jeune chinois remarqua alors qu'elle portait une robe noire avec un décolleté avantageux, le vêtement était fendu jusqu'à mi-cuisse laissant apparaître des jambes fines et gracieuses. La tenue ne convenait pas forcément à un cimetière mais elle était ravissante.

- Je suis désolé de te déranger, articula enfin Shaolan.

- Ce n'est rien… Je suis surprise qu'un humain vienne ici… aussi tard. Dit-elle d'une voix mystérieuse.

Le jeune homme trouva sa voix mélodique et harmonieuse, tout en elle incitait la curiosité. Elle attirait naturellement les gens. Pourtant un détail le chiffonnait.

- "Un humain", répéta Shaolan. Pourquoi tu n'es pas humaine?

Il avait dit cela avec une voix teintée d'ironie et elle le releva sans aucune difficulté. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui tourna le dos. Elle commença à partir mais Shaolan se mit sur son chemin.

- Je t'ai vexée? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est juste que je ne voie pas l'utilité de répondre à ta question. Dit tranquillement la jeune fille. Et puis, il se fait tard et tes amis vont s'inquiéter s'ils ne te voient pas revenir.

- Tu savais qu'on était plusieurs? S'étonna Shaolan.

- Les hurlements de peur ne m'ont pas échappé. Répondit simplement Sakura. Bonne nuit.

- Attends, comment tu t'appels? Interrogea Shaolan en saisissant la jeune fille par le bras.

Elle observa un instant cette main qui avait saisit son corps puis elle releva la tête vers le jeune homme. Une fois de plus, il fut envouté par ces yeux. Le temps s'était comme arrêté… Il reprit contact avec la réalité lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui et le toisa un instant.

- Tu le sauras bientôt.

Elle partit tranquillement sans que Shaolan ne cherche à la rattraper, il ne bougea pas. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un léger sourire.

- Tes amis vont vraiment s'inquiéter. Dit-elle.

- Tu seras ici demain? Demanda Shaolan.

- Qui sait… déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Shaolan se fit le serment de revenir le lendemain pour retrouver cette jeune fille si spéciale. Il entendit soudain des éclats de voix, il retourna sur ses pas après s'être retourné une dernière fois vers la jeune fille et découvrit que ses amis étaient en train de remonter sur la grille.

- Shaolan! S'exclama Eriol.

Ils redescendirent tous du portail en voyant que leur ami allait bien. Shaolan escalada rapidement la grille et rejoignit ses amis qui l'étreignirent. Ils étaient tous soulagés de le revoir sain et sauf, ils avaient été inquiet en se rendant compte que Shaolan ne les avait pas suivit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Hatsu en touchant doucement la griffure sur la joue du jeune chinois.

- C'est rien, juste un chat qui m'a griffé. Par contre, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous êtes parti en hurlant. Dit Shaolan.

- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas pu voir. Fit Kazuma.

- Il y avait quelqu'un de bizarre derrière nous. Déclara Yamazaki. Mais le plus étrange c'est que…

Il s'interrompit en observant ses amis, Shaolan se demanda alors ce qu'il se passait. Yamazaki agissait rarement ainsi.

- C'est que… insista Shaolan.

- On n'a pas tous vu la même chose, avoua Eriol. C'était plus ou moins sanglant mais la seule chose qui est sûre c'est qu'il y avait un homme.

Shaolan ne répondit rien mais il se tourna vers le cimetière. Est-ce que la fille qu'il avait rencontrée risquait quelque chose? Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur et elle semblait partir dans un endroit en particulier… Si elle avait rencontré cet homme, elle n'aurait pas été aussi tranquille. Et puis, elle lui avait dit qu'il connaitrait son nom bientôt donc ça voulait dire qu'elle ne risquait rien.

- Rentrons, dit simplement Shaolan.

Il enfourcha sa moto et repartit chez lui tout en songeant à la jeune fille qu'il avait vu. Il ne dirait pas à ses amis qu'il comptait retourner dans le cimetière sinon ils essaieraient de l'en empêcher. Ils n'étaient que rarement inquiets mais lorsqu'ils l'étaient, ils devenaient pires que des mères poules.

**********

Un réveil sonna. Le jeune homme sous les couvertures l'écrasa de sa main et se redressa dans son lit. Il avait les cheveux tout ébouriffé et il avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux. On frappa à sa porte et une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année entra dans la chambre. Elle faisait trois tête de moins que Shaolan, ses cheveux étaient d'un noir de geais tout comme ses yeux. Elle était bien proportionnée et son teint mat lui donnait un air méditerranéen très apprécié.

- Shefa? S'étonna Shaolan.

- Debout, on t'attend dans le salon. Sourit-elle. On a eu aucune mauvaise nouvelle te concernant ce matin, il y a du progrès.

- à t'entendre on dirait que je suis un délinquant! Grommela Shaolan.

- Disons que si tu restais ici la nuit, tu serais moins tenter de te retrouver dans des situations délicates et d'être enfermé en prison pour exhibitionnisme. Railla Shefa.

- C'est de la faute à Kazuma, Yamazaki et Hatsu! Ils m'ont déshabillé pendant que je décuvais! Maintenant je bois beaucoup moins! Se défendit Shaolan.

- Allez, debout! Rit Shefa.

Shaolan retira les couvertures et prit quelques affaires pour se changer. Il alla dans la salle de bain ou il se prépara tranquillement puis il partit rejoindre sa famille dans le salon. Il trouva sa mère, Yelan Li et ses trois autres grandes-sœurs qui lui firent un grand sourire en le voyant arrivé.

- Ha voilà le plus beau! S'exclama Futie.

- Heureusement que ton copain n'est pas là, il serait jaloux. Fit remarquer Shaolan.

- Mais tu sais que c'est pas la même beauté, répliqua Futie. Je ne me vois pas sortir avec un gars comme toi.

- Oui, je suis trop beau pour quelqu'un comme toi. Railla Shaolan.

- Shaolan, si je t'attrape tu vas passer un très mauvais quart d'heure! Enragea Futie.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire puis il partit rapidement embrasser sa mère avant de sortir de la maison. Les femmes de la famille eurent un sourire, même si Shaolan faisait souvent des choses incongrues, elles l'aimaient de tout leur cœur. Le jeune chinois marchait tranquillement vers sa fac, ils avaient la chance d'avoir tout les niveaux d'enseignements possible dans cette ville. Sur la route il fut rejoins par ses amis qui semblaient en meilleur état que la veille. Ils lui sourirent d'un air gêné. Shaolan devina sans peine qu'ils s'en voulaient d'avoir réagis comme des poules mouillées la veille. Le jeune chinois leur fit un sourire rassurant puis il leur parla.

- On a quoi comme cours aujourd'hui?

- Cours en amphi, soupira Hatsu. J'ai hâte qu'on fasse sport!

- C'est la seule matière ou tu excelles, railla Eriol.

Le groupe d'ami se mit à rire puis Shaolan se tut brusquement et s'arrêta de marcher. Intrigués, ses amis se stoppèrent et regardèrent l'endroit que Shaolan fixait avec attention. Tous avaient vus la même chose: dans le parc de l'université se trouvait une fille relativement jolie. Elle avait de long cheveux blonds et des formes magnifiques. Shaolan l'avait immédiatement reconnu: la fille du cimetière. Aujourd'hui, elle avait revêtu une mini-jupe bordeaux avec un haut à manche trois quart noir. Le jeune chinois dû admettre que la tenue d'hier lui allait beaucoup mieux. Kazuma et Hatsu sourirent et prirent Shaolan par le cou.

- Tu as très bon gout Shao! Félicita Hatsu.

- Oui, celle-là est très belle. Ajouta Kazuma.

- Shaolan a toujours su choisir ses proies, sourit Eriol.

- à ton avis, ses yeux sont de quelle couleur? Demanda Yamazaki. Parce que si elle a les yeux marron, elle perdrait de son charme.

- Ils sont vert émeraude, répondit distraitement Shaolan.

Ses amis se tournèrent vers lui avec étonnement mais il ne le remarqua pas. Il partait déjà à la rencontre de la jeune fille. Celle-ci restait en train de contempler le cerisier centenaire qui avait toujours fait partit de l'université. Shaolan se pencha vers elle avec un sourire.

- Bonjour. Salua-t-il.

- Ho… Bonjour, souffla la jeune fille.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais à la fac.

- Je fais aussi jeune que ça? Demanda-t-elle en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

- Non, sourit Shaolan.

- Shao! Tu ne nous présentes pas? Fit Hatsu en arrivant.

- Heu… Voici Hatsu, Kazuma, Eriol et Yamazaki. Présenta Shaolan dans l'ordre ou ses amis arrivaient. Les garçons je vous présente…

- Sakura, termina la jeune fille en souriant légèrement à Shaolan.

- Très joli prénom, sourit Shaolan.

- C'est vrai, ajouta Kazuma. Tu le portes très bien, tu parais aussi délicate et magnifique que cette fleur.

Sakura fronça les sourcils puis elle tourna le dos au groupe de garçon et remarqua alors que de nombreuses filles l'observaient. Elle soupira en songeant que les jeunes filles ne changeaient décidément pas. Elles restaient toutes à idolâtrer un homme et refusaient que qui que se soit s'approche de lui. Shaolan lui attrapa le poignet. Tout comme la veille, elle se dégagea tranquillement de son emprise.

- Tu es nouvelle non? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant et je ne t'aurais pas manqué. Dit-il.

- On peut dire ça. J'ai emménagé il y a un mois mais ça m'a prit du temps pour les inscriptions. Répondit tranquillement Sakura.

- Alors si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à me demander. Sourit Shaolan.

- Je ne pense pas en avoir besoin mais merci.

Sakura partit calmement vers l'amphithéâtre en laissant les amis de Shaolan bien songeur. C'était la première fois qu'une fille réagissait ainsi. Habituellement, elles rougissaient et bégayaient lorsque Shaolan leur parlait et c'était lui qui partait… Les rôles semblaient inversés. Eriol s'approcha de Shaolan et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, le tirant de sa contemplation.

- Ou l'as-tu rencontrée? Interrogea-t-il.

- Je ne sais plus trop, mentit le jeune chinois. Elle est belle comme un cœur.

Hatsu fronça les sourcils. La façon dont son meilleur ami avait parlé de Sakura ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Shaolan, malgré le nombre de fille avec qui il était sortit, n'était jamais tombé amoureux et Hatsu ne souhaitait pas que cela arrive. Eriol sourit légèrement, il savait que Shaolan avait mentit mais il ne le forcerait pas à lui révéler ou il avait rencontré Sakura. Quand Shaolan leur cachait quelque, il y avait toujours une bonne raison.

- Allez, on y va. Dit le jeune homme.

Kazuma tira Hatsu par la manche et ils allèrent dans l'amphithéâtre. Shaolan cherche des yeux la jeune fille et remarqua qu'elle était en train de lire vers le milieu de l'amphi. Il se dirigea vers elle, suivit par ces amis dont Hatsu qui voyait d'un mauvais œil cet acharnement de la part de Shaolan. Ce dernier s'assit à côté de Sakura et se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis? Demanda-t-il.

- Un livre sur les démons, répondit évasivement Sakura sans lever la tête.

- Tu t'intéresses aux choses mystiques? S'étonna Eriol. On ne dirait pas lorsqu'on te voit.

- Il ne faut jamais se fier aux choses que l'on voit. Dit sérieusement Sakura.

- Et pourquoi? Interrogea Hatsu avec méfiance.

- Tout simplement parce que la perception humaine ne peut jamais voir tout ce qui se cache dans ce monde.

Hatsu fronça les sourcils.

- Tu parles comme si tu n'étais par vraiment concerné, déclara Kazuma traduisant la pensée de Hatsu.

Sakura haussa simplement les épaules et reprit sa lecture, elle ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte que Shaolan lisait par-dessus son épaule. C'est uniquement lorsqu'une odeur de musc lui chatouilla les narines qu'elle releva le regard. Elle tomba d'abord sur la chemise noire entrouverte de Shaolan avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Le jeune chinois avait les sourcils froncés et semblait pensif.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda Sakura.

- C'est en quelle langue? Interrogea Shaolan. Je n'arrive pas à la comprendre alors que j'ai un bon niveau en langue. Je connais l'anglais, le français, l'allemand, l'italien, le chinois et le japonais.

- C'est en latin, répondit tranquillement Sakura.

- Tu arrives à comprendre le latin en le lisant! S'étonna Shaolan.

- Bien sûr.

- Tu es comme Eriol alors, sourit Kazuma. C'était le seul gars que je connaissais qui comprend parfaitement le latin.

- On m'a éduqué comme ça, je n'y peux rien. Déclara Eriol.

Sakura et lui échangèrent un regard puis elle se ferma son livre et le rangea dans son sac: le professeur venait de monter sur la scène de l'amphithéâtre. Pendant le cours, Shaolan ne cessait de lancer des regards en biais à Sakura qui suivait attentivement le cours. Elle semblait toujours sérieuse dans ce qu'elle entreprenait… C'était une bonne qualité pour le jeune homme. Lorsque le cours se termina enfin, Shaolan se tourna complètement vers la jeune fille.

- Est-ce que ça te dirait de manger avec nous? Proposa-t-il.

Sakura le fixa un instant puis elle hocha la tête. Ils se dépêchèrent de se diriger vers le restaurant ou ils avaient l'habitude d'aller. C'était proche de l'université et pas trop cher. Surtout que le patron, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années était sympathique, il accueillait avec plaisir les étudiants qui désiraient prendre leur repas dans son petit restaurant. Sakura et Eriol s'étaient assis pour garder les places pendant que les autres allaient passé les commandes. Le jeune homme porta son attention sur la jeune fille.

- Tu es assez étonnante. Dit-il sans détour.

- Pourquoi? S'étonna Sakura.

- Habituellement les filles parlent beaucoup sauf si elles sont timides. Expliqua Eriol.

Or tu ne parles pas beaucoup et tu ne sembles pas timide. Tu ne dis que l'essentiel à chaque fois.

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de dire trop de choses, ça ne fait qu'embrouiller et énerver la majorité des personnes. Déclara la jeune fille.

- C'est justement ça qui fait que tu es étonnante, sourit Eriol. Sinon, quel âge as-tu?

- On peut dire que j'ai dix huit ans. Répondit Sakura.

- Comme Shaolan et moi. Hatsu a dix neuf ans, Yamazaki et Kazuma ont vingt ans. Ils ont redoublés deux fois… informa le jeune européen.

- Et vous n'avez pas de petite amie? Demanda Sakura pour faire la conversation.

- Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment dire qu'on en a… avoua Eriol. Tu ne l'as sûrement pas remarqué parce que tu es nouvelle mais nous avons tous les cinq beaucoup de succès. Kazuma, Hatsu et Shaolan en profitent assez largement. Yamazaki a une petite amie depuis le collège et il est très amoureux, elle s'appel Chiharu. Moi, je ne suis avec personne pour le moment. Et toi?

- Ho moi… Je suis fiancée au diable. Sourit Sakura.

Eriol fut troublé, ce sourire paraissait si sincère mais en même temps narquois et désabusé. Il ne pensait pas qu'un tel sourire était possible.

- C'est dommage, intervint Kazuma en posant son plateau à côté de Sakura. Remarque, le diable peut vite partit si on lui met une bonne correction.

- Arrête de dire des idioties, soupira Shaolan en s'asseyant en face de Sakura.

Il lui donna son plateau et Sakura le regarda sans trop comprendre.

- C'est pour moi?

- Bien sûr, j'espère que tu aimes. Je ne t'ai même pas demandé ce que tu voulais. Dit

Shaolan en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- C'est parfait… Je te dois combien? Demanda la jeune fille.

- C'est moi qui t'invite pour aujourd'hui, sourit Shaolan.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux puis elle fit un sourire chaleureux et timide.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Tous les garçons qui étaient désormais arrivés la trouvèrent infiniment mignonne ainsi. Shaolan avala difficilement sa salive et commença à manger, bientôt imité par les autres.

- Tu viens d'où au fait? Demanda Kazuma.

- De Tokyo, dit Sakura.

- Pourquoi tu es venu dans une petite ville comme Tomoéda alors que toutes les universités réputées sont à Tokyo? Interrogea Hatsu méfiant.

- J'ai vécu ici quand j'étais petite, j'avais envie de revenir. Informa simplement la jeune fille.

- Pourtant on ne t'a jamais vu, à moins que tu ais beaucoup changé physiquement. Dit

Yamazaki.

- C'est normal, je n'étais pas dans la même école que vous. Fit Sakura calmement.

- Tu étais dans laquelle? Moi j'étais à Seijo, Hatsu et Kazuma étaient à Fuka et

Shaolan et Yamazaki étaient à Noika. Déclara Eriol.

Il y eu un silence durant lequel tous les regards étaient fixés sur Sakura. Même Hatsu qui la regardait de travers attendait la réponse.

- J'étais à Tsubasa, dit Sakura.

- Mais c'était une école pour les enfants surdoués! Elle a fermé maintenant! S'exclama Hatsu.

- ça veut dire que tu as des facilités… Un peu comme Shaolan et Eriol. Sourit Yamazaki.

- Remarque pour comprendre le latin, il faut avoir une grande capacité intellectuelle. Déclara Kazuma.

Sakura mangea tranquillement pendant que Shaolan se penchait légèrement vers elle.

- Quels sont tes hobbies? Demanda-t-il.

- J'aime à peu près tout même si j'avoue que je préfère lire et me renseigner sur les sciences occultes. Répondit Sakura.

Le jeune chinois remarqua qu'une lueur s'était allumée dans le regard de la jeune fille. Elle devait vraiment apprécier la magie.

- ça m'étonne pas, faut vraiment être tordu pour aimer ce genre de chose. Siffla Hatsu.

- Dit-il alors qu'il est rentré dans un cimetière la nuit dernière. Railla Sakura. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très glorieux de s'enfuir en urinant dans son pantalon.

Les yeux de Sakura se firent perçants et froid, un véritable malaise s'installa. Elle ne lâcha pas Hatsu du regard et ce dernier plissa les yeux de mécontentement.

- Tu nous as espionnés! Ou alors c'est toi qui t'es amusé à nous faire peur!

- Ni l'un ni l'autre. J'étais en train de me recueillir sur une tombe. Dit Sakura. Mais avec le bruit que vous avez fait, ce n'était pas difficile de deviner que vous avez eu peur.

- Mais comment tu pouvais savoir que c'était nous? Demanda Kazuma.

- Parce qu'elle m'a vu dans le cimetière. Je l'ai rencontrée là-bas. Intervint Shaolan. Mais Sakura, pourquoi tu étais sur ces tombes?

- J'en avais envie.

Elle enfourna une portion de son plat dans sa bouche sans prêter attention aux autres. C'était complètement certain maintenant, Sakura était vraiment spéciale. Shaolan le savait mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être attiré par elle. Hatsu voyait son meilleur ami regarder Sakura avec un air qui ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il sentait gros comme une maison qu'un amour était en train de naître et vu comment était Sakura, ça ne l'étonnerait pas que cet amour soit à sens unique. Shaolan n'était jamais tombé amoureux mais il n'avait pas envie de le ramasser à la petite cuillère, c'était son meilleur ami et il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir. Après le repas qui se déroula mieux par la suite, le groupe retourna en cours.

Le soir arriva rapidement, Shaolan avait prévenu ses amis qu'il ne sortirait pas ce soir. En réalité ce n'était qu'une excuse pour aller dans le cimetière réputé hanté et revoir Sakura. Sa personnalité l'attirait énormément, il avait l'impression d'être un papillon attiré par une flamme. Il sortit discrètement de chez lui et marcha jusqu'au cimetière puis il escalada la grille sans aucune difficulté. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'au tombe ou Sakura s'était recueillit auparavant, il la retrouva dans une robe similaire à celle d'avant mais en bordeaux cette fois-ci. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui et se releva.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû revenir, dit-elle.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Shaolan. Je te dérange.

- Tu ne devrais essayer d'être aussi proche de moi, déclara Sakura.

- Tu es du genre solitaire? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai lorsque je te vois. Je pense que c'est par choix que tu veux rester seule mais… tu meurs d'envie de ne plus être seule. Fit doucement Shaolan. Je veux te donner mon amitié, ne la rejette pas.

Ils se fixèrent un instant puis Sakura détourna le regard. Shaolan s'approcha d'elle et se pencha vers les tombes ou Sakura s'était agenouillé un peu avant.

- "Nadeschico et Fujitaka Kinomoto", lut-il. Ils sont de ta famille?

- étaient, rectifia Sakura. Ils sont morts depuis des siècles.

- Alors pourquoi tu viens toujours te recueillir ici? Demanda Shaolan.

- J'aime autant que je déteste leur histoire… avoua Sakura.

- Leur histoire? Répéta le jeune chinois.

- Sais-tu pourquoi on dit que ce cimetière est hanté? Interrogea soudainement Sakura.

- Heu… Je ne sais pas, quelqu'un a dû voir un fantôme et depuis les gens pensent qu'il est hanté. Proposa Shaolan.

- Dans ce cimetière sont enterrés les renégats de Dieu. Ceux qui se sont suicidé, ceux qui ont commis des meurtres, les homosexuels, les fous… Ils sont tous refusé au Paradis et vont en Enfer. C'est pour ça que l'on dit qu'il est hanté, les personnes ont toujours eu peur de ce cimetière car ils n'y avaient que les rejeté qui y étaient enterrés. Expliqua Sakura. Ces Kinomoto, par exemple, vivaient très heureux avec leur petite fille et leur petit garçon, jusqu'à ce que leur mère attrape une grave maladie. À cette époque, c'était incurable et Nadeschico a rapidement été incapable de bouger et elle souffrait énormément. Un jour, Fujitaka l'a retrouvée morte… mais pas de sa maladie, elle s'était suicidée à coup de couteau… Alors il a saisit le couteau et s'est suicidé à son tour, il ne voulait pas vivre sans Nadeschico.

- C'est une belle histoire pour le moment, intervint Shaolan.

- Ils ont laissé leur fils et leur fille seul. Le fils est devenu fou à la mort de ses parents et la jeune fille, pour le sauver, a passé un pacte avec le Diable… Si Toya recouvrait la raison, elle vendrait son âme pour l'éternité. Continua Sakura. Le Diable fut d'accord, il rendit au fils sa raison et la fille qui était l'aînée vendit son âme. Quelques semaines plus tard, Toya se rendit compte qu'il aimait les hommes. Il eut une relation avec un jeune homme nommé Yukito… Les parents de ce dernier les dénoncèrent à la foule et ils se firent lynchés.

- Et la fille dans tout ça? Interrogea Shaolan.

- Personne ne sait ce qu'elle est devenu mais tout le monde est d'accord sur un point: elle est la dévote du Diable. Dit pensivement Sakura.

- Comment elle s'appelle? Demanda le jeune homme.

Sakura haussa les épaules.

- On ne me l'a jamais dis.

- Mais je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu les aimes et tu les détestes, sourit Shaolan.

Tout dépend de quel côté on se place. Si l'on est du côté des parents, on comprend le suicide mais du côté des enfants, on ne le comprend pas. Enfin, heureusement de nos jours plus personnes ne vit ce genre de chose.

- En es-tu sûr? Fit mystérieusement Sakura.

- Peut-être dans les pays pauvres mais plus ici… Et puis, le Diable n'existe pas. Déclara Shaolan.

- Est-ce que tu crois en la magie? Interrogea Sakura.

- Non, rit Shaolan. J'ai passé l'âge de croire à ça.

Un sourire énigmatique passa sur le visage de la jeune fille, elle prit la main de Shaolan et l'entraîna vers le manoir.

- Il faut que je te montre quelque chose. Murmura-t-elle. Quelque chose qui te fera changer d'avis.

Shaolan la suivi jusqu'au manoir, la jeune fille ouvrit la porte sans aucune difficulté et guida Shaolan jusque dans la salle de réception. Tout était parfaitement entretenu ce qui étonna le jeune homme en regardant la façade, on pensait plutôt le contraire.

- On a le droit de rentrer ici? Demanda Shaolan.

- Qui aurait cru que quelqu'un comme toi, qui ne se soucis pas du droit propriété, dirait ce genre de chose. Railla Sakura. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on est chez moi ici.

- Ha oui? S'étonna Shaolan sans relevé la pique. Avec un cimetière à côté, tes parents ont des gouts étranges.

- Ils font des choix incompréhensibles plutôt, dit sombrement Sakura.

- Mais si tu n'aimes pas cet endroit, tu peux venir chez moi. Proposa Shaolan.

- Ho non, j'aime cet endroit… Il m'a toujours été cher. Maintenant, tais-toi et observe.

Sakura s'avança vers la salle de balle, elle descendit les escaliers et s'arrêta. Shaolan vit alors quelque chose se dessiner sur le sol, sous les pieds de Sakura puis tout à coup, une sorte de coup de vent partit du sol pour aller contre les murs. Le jeune chinois recula d'un pas en voyant de nombreux fantômes sortirent des murs et du plafond pour venir danser. Sakura se tourna vers lui avec un sourire et tendit sa main.

- Viens.

Shaolan s'approcha prudemment, il n'avait pas peur de Sakura mais il était encore surpris de ce qu'il voyait.

- C'est impossible, murmura-t-il en se mettant à côté de Sakura.

- La vie est remplie de chose impossible. Il suffit de savoir ouvrir les yeux. Déclara la jeune fille.

Sakura prit la position pour danser la valse et Shaolan lui sourit. Il posa une main sur la sienne et mit l'autre sur sa taille. Ils commencèrent à danser en même temps que les esprits.

- Depuis quand tu sais que tu as des pouvoirs? Interrogea-t-il.

- Très longtemps. C'est comme si je te demandais quand tu as appris à marcher. Dit Sakura.

- ça fait aussi longtemps. C'est pour ça que tu lis autant de livre sur la magie?

Demanda le jeune homme.

- Oui et non… C'est intéressant mais je sais déjà l'utiliser mieux que quiconque.

- Et tu as un genre de code ou tu les utilises comme tu en as envie? Interrogea Shaolan.

- Je ne les utilise que très rarement pour manipuler les gens… Il faut vraiment que ce soit pour protéger la personne ou l'empêcher de faire une très mauvaise chose.

- Est-ce que c'est toi qui as fait apparaître le spectre que Hatsu, Eriol, Yamazaki et Kazuma ont vu?

- Non, c'est rare que Youma sorte… Il ne devait pas apprécier que vous veniez dans le cimetière. Fit pensivement Sakura.

- Youma? Tu connais tous les habitants du cimetière? Demanda le jeune chinois.

- Plus ou moins.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es autant sur la défensive avec moi? Interrogea Shaolan. Tu me montres tes pouvoirs, c'est que tu dois avoir un minimum confiance en moi mais après je suis sûr que tu me caches des choses.

- Comme tu le fais, dit la jeune fille. Rare sont les personnes qui n'ont aucuns secrets.

- Tu es tout de même celle qui cache le plus de chose, fit remarquer Shaolan. Mais je les découvrirais tous un par un.

- Tu es bien trop confiant, reprocha Sakura en s'arrêtant de danser et brisant le sortilège. Qui te dit que je ne t'amènerais pas sur une fausse piste?

- Parce que tu apprendras à me connaitre et que c'est toi qui me diras tous, sourit Shaolan.

Sakura recula d'un pas, les sourcils froncés puis un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage.

- Nous verrons bien, dit-elle. Maintenant tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Shaolan.

- Tu seras trop fatigué demain si tu ne pars pas maintenant. Je te raccompagne jusqu'à la grille.

Shaolan suivit la jeune fille qui partait en dehors du manoir. Il était de plus en plus sous son charme, elle était tellement magnifique et mystérieuse. En plus, elle avait des pouvoirs ce qui ne gâchait rien. Elle n'était définitivement pas comme les autres filles, il était irrémédiablement attiré par elle. Arrivés au portail, Sakura se tourna vers lui.

- On se voit demain, au revoir.

Shaolan se pencha rapidement vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Il remarqua que la jeune fille avait rougit, elle qui était toujours maitre de soi venait de rougir pour un baiser sur la joue. Il la trouva attendrissante à cet instant.

- à demain, sourit-il.

Il escalada la grille et partit après regarder une dernière fois Sakura. La jeune fille posa une main sur sa joue et secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Sakura, reprends-toi! Se sermonna-t-elle.

Elle retourna chez elle en croisant le chemin d'un fantôme recouvert de blessure et de bleu. Elle lui fit un sourire douloureux.

- Désolée Toya.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, Shaolan se rИveilla tТt pour se prИparer Ю aller en cours. En fait, il avait hБte de retrouver Sakura. Sur le chemin, il croisa ses amis et il s▓arrЙta Ю leur hauteur.

- Alors qu▓est-ce que vous avez fait hier? Demanda Shaolan.

- On est restИ chez nous, rИpondit Hatsu. On n▓allait pas sortir sans toi.

- Bien que je n▓aurais pas ИtИ contre, sourit Kazuma. Une soirИe en boite sans toi, Гa veut dire plus de fille pour moi.

Un sourire s▓inscrit sur les lХvres de Shaolan soudain il vit Sakura et fonГa vers elle en dИlaissant ses amis, ИtonnИs. Hatsu fusilla la jeune fille du regard bien que celle-ci ne le voit pas puisqu▓elle Иtait devant lui. Shaolan la rattrapa rapidement et lui sourit.

- Tu ne devrais pas dИlaisser tes amis comme Гa, dИclara doucement Sakura.

- Comment tu sais que j▓Иtais avec eux? S▓Иtonna Shaolan. ю cause de tes pouvoirs?

- Non, je sentirais le regard haineux de Hatsu Ю des kilomХtres Ю la ronde. S▓amusa la jeune fille.

- Ho┘ Dis, si un jour nous sortons en boite, tu pourrais venir? Demanda Shaolan.

- Je verrais lorsque ce jour arrivera. Je ne suis pas fan des boites de nuit, c▓est de la musique beaucoup trop bestiale qui passe et j▓attrape vite une migraine.

- Tu prИfХres danser avec un groupe de┘ d▓esprit plutТt qu▓avec des humains, s▓amusa Shaolan.

- Faux, si les vivants dansaient aussi bien et avec une aussi bonne musique que ceux qui nous ont quittИs, je danserais avec eux. Rectifia Sakura.

- Alors┘ moi, je pourrais revenir chez toi et on danserait tout les deux. Proposa le jeune homme, hИsitant.

Sakura l▓observa un instant puis elle se mordilla la lХvre pour finalement soupirer.

- Tu ne devrais pas t▓attacher Ю moi, murmura-t-elle.

- Pourquoi? S▓Иtonna Shaolan. Tu es une fille trХs bien, et tu es trХs intИressante.

- IntИressante, je veux bien te croire mais je ne suis pas ⌠ une fille trХs bien■. DИclara la jeune fille.

- Bien sШr que si.

Sakura le fixa droit dans les yeux et le sourire de Shaolan se fana. La jeune fille abordait un regard Ю la fois haineux et narquois, il avait l▓impression d▓Йtre une proie prЙte Ю Йtre avalИ aprХs avoir ИtИ torturИ longuement.

- Tu n▓as pas idИe des choses que j▓ai faite dans ma vie, dit Sakura avec une voix narquoise. J▓ai fais et vu des choses qui te ferait faire des cauchemars.

- C▓est vrai que je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi, admit Shaolan. Mais je suis sШr que tu n▓es pas mИchante.

Elle renifla avec mИpris puis elle continua son chemin. Shaolan la rattrapa encore une fois et lui prit le bras.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens Ю ce que je te prenne pour une mИchante? Demanda-t-il sИrieusement.

- Parce que c▓est ce que je suis, rИpondit-elle. Tu n▓as pas idИe Ю quel point je peux Йtre nИfaste pour toi.

- MЙme si c▓Иtait le cas, ce que je ne pense pas, c▓est Ю moi de dИcider si je veux Йtre avec toi ou non. Donc rien de ce que tu pourras faire ou dire ne me fera changer d▓avis. DИclara le jeune chinois avec dИtermination.

- Tu me mets Ю l▓Иpreuve? S▓amusa Sakura. Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour te faire changer d▓avis? Si je tuais ta mХre, tes s°urs, tes amis, est-ce que tu dИsirerais encore rester avec moi? J▓en doute.

- Tu ne ferais pas Гa. Dit Shaolan avec certitude.

- Tu paris?

Sakura avait l▓air tellement sincХre et haineuse, qu▓il ne rИpondit rien. Il dИcouvrirait pourquoi elle se considИrait comme mИchante ou dangereuse alors que ce n▓Иtait pas le cas. Elle repoussait les gens mais il Иtait sШr que c▓Иtait soit pour se protИger ou les protИger, c▓Иtait un masque. Ils allХrent en cours et bien que Sakura ai conseillИ Ю Shaolan de ne pas s▓attacher Ю elle, il s▓assit Ю ses cТtИs pour apprendre Ю la connaitre un peu plus.

- Tu es vraiment quelqu▓un d▓obstinИ, soupira-t-elle.

- Merci du compliment, sourit le jeune chinois. Tu m▓intrigues alors autant que j▓en apprenne un maximum sur toi.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel puis elle porta son attention au cours. Shaolan la laissa un moment tranquille mais finalement il se tourna vers elle.

- Je peux venir chez toi ce soir? Demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi faire? Tu n▓as pas tes amis Ю voir?

- Pas spИcialement et puis c▓est toi que j▓ai vraiment envie de voir. Avoua le jeune homme.

Il se mordit l▓intИrieur de la joue. Ce qu▓il venait de dire pouvait montrer Ю quel point il commenГait Ю s▓attacher Ю Sakura. Quoi qu▓elle l▓avait dИjЮ percИ Ю jour. C▓est vrai qu▓il Иtait trХs intriguИ par elle et qu▓il n▓avait pas envie d▓Йtre sИparИ d▓elle mais il n▓Иtait pas pour autant amoureux.

- Pas encore, murmura Sakura.

- Quoi? Demanda Shaolan.

- Rien. Dit Иvasivement la jeune fille.

- Non, j▓ai bien entendu! Tu as lu dans mes pensИes! Chuchota le jeune chinois. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais le faire.

- Je ne le fais que rarement mais toi┘ Il faut que je te surveille pour Иviter que tu ne fasses des bЙtises.

- Par bЙtises, tu entends rester avec toi? S▓amusa Shaolan.

- Oui.

- Alors Гa ne sert Ю rien de me surveiller. D▓ailleurs ce soir, que tu le veuilles ou non je viendrais.

- Qui te dit que je te laisserais entrer? Demanda Sakura. Je peux trХs bien te laisser dehors.

- Ce ne serait pas sympa, grommela le jeune homme.

- Ce n▓est pas sympa non plus de s▓inviter chez les gens, fit remarquer Sakura.

- Allez s▓il te plait, j▓ai envie de te voir.

- Mais tu me vois lЮ. Constata la jeune femme.

- Ici, tu n▓es pas pareil. Quand on est chez toi, tu es beaucoup plus Ю l▓aise et tu me laisses entrer dans ton monde. LЮ, tu me tiens Ю l▓Иcart. Indiqua Shaolan.

- Ю croire que je suis plus intelligente le jour. Marmonna Sakura.

- Moi je te prИfХre la nuit┘ En plus ta tenue est toujours plus belle la nuit. Sourit le jeune chinois.

Sakura arqua un sourcil mais elle ne rИpondit pas. Shaolan continuait de la fixer.

- Alors?

- Bon d▓accord, soupira la jeune japonaise. Mais je te prИviens, tu ne le feras pas tout les soirs!

- On verra. Sourit Shaolan.

- Tu ne pourras pas le faire tout les soirs┘ Tu ne pourras le faire que tant que tu seras vivant. Fit remarquer Sakura.

- Pourquoi, tu penses vivre beaucoup plus longtemps que moi? S▓amusa le jeune homme.

Sakura dИtourna les yeux et ne rИpondit pas. Shaolan perdit son sourire et se pencha sИrieusement vers la jeune fille.

- Tu vas vraiment vivre plus longtemps que moi? Tu sais lire le futur?

- Je n▓ai pas besoin de le lire pour le savoir. Je suis┘ immortelle. Avoua Sakura Ю mi-voix.

Shaolan ne dit rien. Il savait que Sakura avait des pouvoirs et que c▓Иtait pour cette raison qu▓elle Иtait spИciale. Mais il n▓avait jamais imaginИ qu▓elle soit immortelle! Pour lui c▓Иtait impossible d▓envisager ce genre de chose. Il rИalisa soudain que malgrИ l▓affection qu▓il avait pour elle, il mourrait et ne pouvait rien faire pour l▓en empЙcher. Le cours se termina et Sakura poussa Shaolan vers ses amis pour qu▓il passe la journИe avec. Comme il allait passer sa soirИe avec Sakura, il ne rechigna pas lorsqu▓il remarqua qu▓elle ne l▓accompagnait pas.

- Tiens, tu n▓es pas avec la sangsue! S▓exclama Hatsu. Y a du progrХs.

- Pourquoi tu l▓appel comme Гa? S▓Иtonna le jeune chinois.

- C▓est vrai, c▓est toujours Shaolan qui va vers Sakura. Ce serait plutТt lui qu▓on devrait appeler la sangsue. Fit remarquer Kazuma.

- Tu sors avec elle? Demanda Yamazaki.

- Non. RИpondit Shaolan.

- Mais tu ne serais pas contre, sourit Eriol.

Shaolan soupira, Eriol Иtait toujours aussi perspicace. C▓est vrai qu▓il voudrait Йtre un couple avec Sakura mais elle ne le voudrait jamais. Elle avait dИjЮ du mal Ю accepter qu▓il vienne la voir le soir alors sortir officiellement avec┘

- On va en boite ce soir? Proposa Hatsu.

- Je ne peux pas venir, dИclara le jeune chinois.

Personne ne rИpondit et ils partirent au restaurant pour manger. Eriol et Shaolan Иtaient ceux qui Иtaient Ю l▓arriХre. Shaolan parce qu▓il Иtait plongИ dans ses pensИes et Eriol parce qu▓il voulait parler avec son ami.

- Tu as un rendez-vous avec Sakura ce soir┘ commenГa le jeune europИen.

- Oui, sourit Shaolan.

- C▓est pour Гa que tu es aussi pensif?

- Non┘ C▓est juste que┘ je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens pour Sakura. Mentit lИgХrement Shaolan.

Il allait avouer que Sakura Иtait immortelle mais un tel secret ne pouvait Йtre rИvИlИ que par la personne concernИe.

- En ce qui me concerne, c▓est assez Иvident. Avoua Eriol. C▓est la premiХre fois que je te vois aussi attentif avec une fille et tu n▓as jamais parlИ de coucher avec elle. Donc pour moi, tu es amoureux.

Shaolan regarda avec stupИfaction son ami. C▓est vrai que l▓idИe de coucher avec Sakura ne s▓Иtait pas imposИ Ю lui. Il y avait pensИ bien Иvidemment mais pas comme avec les autres┘ Et c▓est vrai Иgalement qu▓il n▓avait jamais refusИ de sortir avec ses amis pour voir une fille. Mais de la Ю Йtre amoureux┘ Il soupira.

- En tout cas, je compte sur toi pour me tenir au courant. Sourit le jeune europИen.

- D▓accord, fit Shaolan avec un sourire.

La soirИe arriva bien trop lentement aux yeux de Shaolan qui n▓attendait que de revoir Sakura. Il escala rapidement le portail et se dirigea vers la tombe ou il trouvait toujours Sakura┘ Une fois de plus, elle Иtait agenouillИe mais elle se releva en voyant Shaolan arriver. Cette fois-ci, elle avait une robe du style moyenБgeux. La robe Иtait de velours rouge avec un ruban dorИ sous la poitrine. Comment faisait-elle pour Йtre aussi belle dans n▓importe quelle tenue.

- Alors, que veux-tu faire? Demanda-t-elle.

- Tant que je suis avec toi, je m▓en fiche. Sourit Shaolan.

- Suis-moi┘ murmura Sakura.

Elle prit sa main et l▓entraНna de l▓autre cТtИ du cimetiХre. Elle l▓entraНna jusqu▓Ю une tombe qui semblait relativement rИcente. Il y avait un ange en guise de stХle, la tombe Иtait magnifique.

- Regarde l▓inscription Ю ces pieds. Indiqua la jeune fille.

Shaolan obtempИra et eu le souffle coupИ. ⌠ Jin Li■ avec les dates de naissance et de mort.

- Pourquoi mon pХre est enterrИ ici? Demanda doucement le jeune chinois.

- Comme tu le sais, ton pХre dirigeait la sociИtИ la plus prospХre de tout le Japon et de la Chine. CommenГa Sakura.

- Oui, c▓est pour Гa qu▓il a ИtИ assassinИ. DИclara Shaolan.

- Il n▓a pas ИtИ assassinИ, dit Sakura en secouant nИgativement la tЙte. Pour obtenir de tel rИsultat, il devait beaucoup travailler et c▓Est-ce qui lui a ИtИ fatal. Il s▓est suicidИ sous le poids du travail. Bien sШr, tu Иtais trop jeune pour le remarquer┘ Tout comme tes s°urs. Ta mХre a donc prИfИrИ vous mentir et prИserver le souvenir que vous aviez de votre pХre.

- Il ne pensait mЙme pas Ю nous? Murmura Shaolan.

- Tu peux le blБmer mais le poids qu▓il portait Иtait trХs lourd┘ Ta mХre ne le porte que de moitiИ maintenant, elle dИlХgue beaucoup plus que ton pХre. Indiqua Sakura.

Shaolan s▓agenouilla devant la tombe. Il avait toujours vu son pХre comme un martyre et il avait toujours voulu retrouver l▓assassin qui l▓avait tuИ. Toute sa haine n▓avait ИtИ qu▓un mensonge. Il ne pouvait en vouloir qu▓Ю son pХre. Il l▓avait abandonnИ alors qu▓il n▓avait que quelques mois. Il n▓avait eu que les souvenirs de sa mХre et de ses s°urs pour s▓en souvenir.

- Merci de me l▓avoir montrИ. Chuchota le jeune homme.

Sakura posa une main sur son Иpaule, rИconfortante. Shaolan se releva et la regarda avec un sourire.

- Finalement, c▓est pas mal d▓avoir une amie qui parle au mort. Ironisa-t-il.

Un sourire Иtira les lХvres de la jeune fille.

- Tu connais les histoires de tous les morts qui se trouvent dans le cimetiХre n▓est-ce pas? Fit Shaolan.

- Oui. Mais je ne crois pas qu▓elles t▓intИressent. Sourit Sakura.

- C▓est vrai que l▓histoire de ceux que je ne connais pas ne m▓intИresse pas┘ Comme tu es immortelle, tes parents sont morts non? C▓est pour Гa que tu vis toute seule ici.

- Tu es perspicace quand tu le veux, dit doucement Sakura. Mais mes parents ne sont pas ici.

- Donc ils sont morts naturellement. En conclu le jeune chinois. Tu n▓es pas trop triste?

- Non, on s▓y habitue avec le temps. DИclara la jeune fille.

- Je ne sais pas si j▓arriverais Ю m▓habituer Ю Гa. Avoua Shaolan.

- Tu n▓auras jamais Ю le faire.

Pendant la soirИe, Shaolan en apprit plus sur Sakura. Sa couleur prИfИrИe, son plat prИfИrИ, ce qu▓elle dИtestait, ce qu▓elle aimait. Il remarqua que Sakura Иtait quelqu▓un de trХs calme et doux mais elle semblait toujours sur ses gardes comme si elle Иtait toujours en train de se retenir de faire quelque chose. Elle laissait toujours une distance entre lui et elle. BientТt ce fut l▓heure de rentrer pour Shaolan. La jeune fille le raccompagna jusqu▓Ю la grille qui Иtait ouverte pour une fois.

- Je me suis dis que quitte Ю ce que tu reviennes, il fallait mieux Иviter que tu grimpes au portail, Гa vous abime tout les deux. Sourit-elle.

- Tu m▓autorises Ю revenir!? S▓exclama Shaolan.

- Il me semble que tu ne m▓as pas trop laissИ le choix. S▓amusa Sakura.

Un sourire radieux aux lХvres, Shaolan se baissa vers la jeune fille qu▓il prit dans ses bras pour lui dИposer un baiser sur la joue. Il se redressa sans la relБcher et hИsita un instant. Il regarda furtivement les lХvres de la jeune femme qui Иtait aussi rouge qu▓une rose. Il se pencha de nouveau vers elle et effleura ses lХvres avant d▓y gouter totalement. Sakura serra sa chemise de ses poings. Elle savait que ce qu▓elle faisait Иtait mal mais elle ne pouvait pas s▓en empЙcher. Elle apprИciait Shaolan au plus haut point┘ Plus que n▓importe qui. C▓Иtait la premiХre personne qu▓elle voulait protИger. Quel qu▓en soit le prix. Elle Иtait chaque jour tombИ amoureuse un peu plus du jeune homme. Shaolan mit fin Ю leur baiser et sourit en posant son front contre celui de Sakura.

- Tu devrais y aller, demain tu vas Йtre trop fatiguИ sinon┘ murmura la jeune femme bien qu▓elle n▓eut aucune envie que Shaolan s▓en aille.

Le jeune homme hocha la tЙte, il dИposa un chaste baiser sur les lХvres de Sakura puis il partit. Il se sentait comme sur un nuage. C▓Иtait l▓un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Il rentra chez lui et se dИshabilla pour ne rester qu▓en caleГon. Il allait se coucher lorsque dans l▓obscuritИ de sa chambre quelque chose bougea. Il se retourna brusquement, prЙt Ю se battre si nИcessaire. Dans la lumiХre fournit par la lampe de chevet, Shaolan remarqua un homme. Il Иtait grand avec de long cheveux blond qui ruisselait autours de lui, il avait des yeux bleu envoutant. Il Иtait Иgalement musclИ┘ presque comme lui, peut-Йtre un peu moins. S▓il avait ИtИ une fille, Shaolan lui aurait sautИ dessus.

- Qui Йtes-vous? Demanda Shaolan en se mИfiant.

- On me nomme MИphistophИlХs. Sourit l▓homme.

- Comme dans Faust? S▓Иtonna le jeune homme.

- Oui┘ Et j▓ai le mЙme but que lui: proposer quelque chose aux hommes.

Il avait un ton narquois qui ne plaisait pas Ю Shaolan et qui le poussait Ю se mИfier. GrБce Ю Sakura, il savait que la magie et que le Paradis et l▓Enfer existaient, mais il n▓avait jamais songИ Ю ce qu▓un DИmon vienne chez lui!

- Je n▓ai besoin de rien, dИclara le jeune chinois.

- Je le sais bien, sourit MИphistophИlХs. Mais tu veux quelque chose.

- Vous qui semblez si bien me connaitre, dites-moi ce que je veux. Dit Shaolan qui ne croyait pas le dИmon face Ю lui.

- Une jeune femme immortelle.

Shaolan se redressa complХtement. Comment Иtait-il au courant de Гa? Il ne savait mЙme pas ses sentiments pour Sakura qu▓il y avait dИjЮ quelqu▓un qui venait le voir pour la lui offrir.

- Quelle est votre proposition exactement?

- Ha! VoilЮ la rИaction que j▓attendais! Sakura est immortelle mais toi non. MЙme si tu t▓en fais aimer, comme c▓est le cas dИsormais, tu ne pourras jamais rester avec elle. Tu vas vieillir alors qu▓elle restera dans la fleur de l▓Бge pour toujours puis tu mourras et elle t▓oubliera aprХs quelques centaines d▓annИes. DИclara tranquillement MИphistophИlХs. Mais, si tu le veux, nous pouvons te rendre immortel! Imagine, passez le reste du temps avec elle.

- Et qu▓est-ce que vous voulez en Иchange? Je suppose que ce n▓est pas gratuit. Fit Shaolan.

- Bien sШr, c▓est toujours donnant-donnant! On ne veut que ton Бme en Иchange. Sourit le DИmon.

- Mais si je ne meurs pas, comment aurez-vous mon Бme? Demanda-t-il.

- En fait, l▓Бme est plus complexe qu▓il n▓y parait. Il y a une partie qui peut Йtre arrachИ du corps sans que celui-ci perde ses facultИs et une autre partie qu▓on ne peut retirer sans tuer le corps en mЙme temps. Expliqua MИphistophИlХs. Nous te prendrons celle que nous pourrons t▓enlever sans crainte et si un jour tu meurs, nous prendrons l▓intИgralitИ de ton Бme.

Shaolan rИflИchit. La proposition Иtait tentante et il ne perdrait pas grand-chose. Mais est-ce que Sakura voudrait de lui pour l▓ИternitИ? Peut-Йtre qu▓elle ne l▓apprИciait que pour le moment mais qu▓aprХs, elle ne voudrait plus de lui. Et est-ce que lui, il l▓aimerait toujours?

- MЙme si tu ne l▓aimes plus et que c▓est pareil pour elle, tu seras toujours immortel et tu pourras t▓en trouver une autre. Fit remarquer MИphistophИlХs.

- Si les pensИes sont intИrieures, c▓est pour que les autres ne les entendent pas alors ne les Иcoutez pas! Gronda Shaolan.

MИphistophИlХs soupira et s▓appuya contre le mur.

- Гa devint long! Alors, oui ou non? Demanda-t-il.

Il y eu un silence puis Shaolan se dИcida.

- C▓est d▓accord.

MИphistophИlХs tendit sa main pour serrer celle de Shaolan. Il suffirait d▓une goutte de sang sur le contrat qu▓il venait de faire apparaНtre pour que le contrat soit scellИ. Ils allaient presque se toucher lorsqu▓un bruit assourdissant retentit et MИphistophИlХs se retrouva projetИ contre le mur. Shaolan fut ИtonnИ de voir Sakura se tenir entre lui et le DИmon.

- Va-t-en, ordonna-t-elle Ю MИphistophИlХs.

- Voyons, HИcate, tu n▓es vraiment pas marrante. Soupira l▓homme. Et puis, c▓est une affaire entre Shaolan et moi.

- Tu dИgages ou c▓est moi qui te fais partir, menaГa-t-elle.

Shaolan ne l▓avait jamais vu avec une telle haine et une telle colХre dans les yeux, elle Иtait tout bonnement effrayante! Le DИmon passa une main dans ses cheveux et il s▓Иvanouit dans la nature. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers Shaolan. Elle pointa son doigt sur son torse.

- Ne refais jamais, jamais Гa! Ordonna-t-elle. Tu es complХtement cinglИ! Tu es un imbИcile!! Il ne faut jamais faire de pacte avec le Diable!

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t▓Иnerves autant? S▓Иtonna Shaolan. Je n▓aurais pas perdu grand-chose.

- Un morceau de ton Бme est quelque chose, rectifia Sakura. Et lorsque tu fais un pacte avec MИphistophИlХs, tu peux Йtre assurИ que tu seras perdant. Il te promet quelque chose et tu l▓obtiens mais tu perds bien plus que ce qui Иtait prИdit.

- Tu sembles bien renseignИ, fit le jeune chinois mИfiant. Comment Гa se fait?

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel Sakura le dИvisagea puis elle soupira.

- Habilles-toi, j▓ai quelque chose Ю te montrer.

Le jeune homme enfila rapidement un pantalon et sa chemise qui traНnait par terre. Sakura lui prit la main et ils passХrent par la fenЙtre. Shaolan fut surpris de voir qu▓il atterrissait sans avoir mal, c▓est comme si on l▓avait fait flotter. Sakura l▓entraНna jusqu▓Ю chez elle en courant. Ils arrivХrent en cinq minutes car elle avait utilisИ la magie pour aller plus vite. Ils pИnИtrХrent dans le cimetiХre et allХrent sur les tombes ou Sakura allait toujours se recueillir.

- Lis ce qu▓il y a Иcrit sur ces tombes, dit-elle.

- ⌠Nadeschico et Fujitaka Kinomoto■. Tu m▓as dit qu▓ils Иtaient dans ta famille, la premiХre fois qu▓on s▓est vraiment parlИ ici. Se souvint Shaolan.

Sakura acquiesГa et amena le jeune homme devant une autre tombe.

- ⌠Toya Kinomoto■, lut Shaolan. C▓est le fils de Nadeschico et Fujitaka, il Иtait fou et finalement il est devenu homosexuel.

Sakura s▓empara de sa main et entraНna Shaolan jusqu▓Ю une tombe qu▓il trouva trХs belle. Il y avait une femme adossИe Ю un pilier avec un croissant de lune dans la main droite, une moitiИ de lune dans l▓autre et Ю ses pieds, une pleine lune. Sur cette derniХre Lune Иtait inscrit ⌠Sakura Kinomoto■. Shaolan se tourna vivement vers elle.

- C▓est toi? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. La fille de Nadeschico et Fujitaka Kinomoto qui a pactisИ avec le Diable pour sauver son fou de frХre. Il m▓avait promit que Toya ne serrait plus fou et il ne l▓Иtait plus. Mais en revanche, il est devenu homosexuel, un paria de la sociИtИ et a reГu une mort cent fois pire que celle qu▓il aurait dШ avoir. Dit Sakura.

- Qu▓est-ce que tu as donnИ en Иchange? Demanda doucement Shaolan.

- Je suis devenu HИcate, la reine de tous ceux qui pratiquent la magie. Je suis devenue une dИesse immortelle qui doit aider le Diable lorsqu▓il le demande. DИclara la jeune femme. Shaolan, le jour ou j▓ai fais ce pacte, j▓ai tout perdu. J▓ai perdu ma vie et j▓ai fais pИrir mon frХre et son amant. Si tu fais un pacte toi aussi, tu perdras plus que ce que tu ne gagneras et je le refuse.

Elle s▓approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Promets-moi que tu ne feras pas de pacte avec MИphistophИlХs ni avec aucun autre dИmon. Murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas te le promettre. Soupira Shaolan. Pour le moment, nous avons le mЙme Бge mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas. Je n▓ai pas envie d▓Йtre sИparИ de toi.

- J▓aurais dШ te repousser bien avant, se morigИna Sakura.

- Non, je suis heureux d▓Йtre avec toi.

- Je t▓en supplie Shaolan, ne le fait pas. Ne devient pas immortel. Si tu le deviens tu resteras avec moi, certes. Mais tu verras mourir ta mХre, tes s°urs, tes amis, tous les Йtres qui te sont cher disparaНtront tandis que toi tu resteras. Pendant l▓ИternitИ tu vivras avec ta tristesse et tes remords. Je ne souhaite cela Ю personne.

Shaolan ne rИpondit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Sakura se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l▓embrassa.

**************

Le lendemain matin, Shaolan se rИveilla chez lui. Il s▓habilla en vitesse et partit sans prendre son petit dИjeuner Ю la fac. Il voulait revoir Sakura. AprХs cette nuit, il la comprenait mieux. Si elle l▓avait repoussИ c▓Иtait pour le protИger et pour Иviter de souffrir par la mЙme occasion. Si elle se considИrait comme une mauvaise personne c▓Иtait parce qu▓elle avait vendue son Бme et qu▓elle avait sШrement fait des choses affreuses pour le Diable. Pourtant, maintenant il Иtait sШr de vouloir Йtre avec elle. Les mystХres s▓Иtaient Иclaircis et il l▓aimait encore plus qu▓auparavant. Sur le chemin, il la vit de dos et passa devant ses amis sans les voir pour la rejoindre. Hatsu serra les poings en le voyant. Shaolan attrapa la taille de Sakura pour qu▓elle s▓arrЙte. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire timide.

- Bonjour, sourit-il.

- Bonjour┘ Tu as pu te reposer un peu? Ta nuit n▓a pas ИtИ de tout repos. Dit-elle.

- Гa va, la rassura-t-il. Et toi? Tu vas mieux? Quand je suis parti hier, tu semblais sur le point de t▓effondrer.

- Ne t▓inquiХte pas pour moi, dИclara doucement Sakura en caressant la joue du jeune homme. Il n▓est pas revenu n▓est-ce pas?

- Non. Au fait, comment est-ce que tu as su qu▓il Иtait lЮ? Interrogea Shaolan.

- En fait┘ J▓ai ressentis que quelque chose n▓allait pas et ton visage m▓est apparu donc┘ Je t▓ai rejoins chez toi.

- Tu m▓aimes aussi alors! S▓exclama Shaolan.

Sakura rougit mais elle ne rИpondit pas. Que pouvait-elle ajouter Ю cette flagrante constatation? Heureux, Shaolan l▓embrassa devant tout le monde.

- C▓est-y pas mignon!! S▓Иcria Kazuma en les prenant par les Иpaules.

- Kazuma, tu gБches un moment super romantique! Gronda Yamazaki. Si Chiharu Иtait lЮ, elle t▓Иtranglerait!

- Je suis content pour vous, sourit Eriol.

Hatsu restait les bras croisИs, mИcontent de cette nouvelle relation. Il sentait que Sakura allait le faire souffrir. La journИe se dИroula tranquillement, Shaolan et Sakura semblaient incapable de se dИtacher l▓un de l▓autre. Lorsque le soir vint, Shaolan retourna chez lui avant de partir chez Sakura. Cependant en ouvrant la porte, il se prit une bourrasque de vent en plein visage et il distingua aprХs quelques secondes qu▓il n▓Иtait pas seul dans sa chambre: MИphistophИlХs Иtait revenu.

- DИsolИ pour Гa mais je n▓avais pas envie d▓Йtre interrompu une fois de plus.

- Qu▓est-ce que vous avez fait? Demanda Shaolan.

- Je t▓ai attirИ dans un monde parallХle pour Иviter que ta chХre HИcate ne vienne. Expliqua MИphistophИlХs. Alors, as-tu changИ d▓avis pour cette proposition?

- Non┘ MalgrИ que Sakura ne le veille pas, je vais faire ce contrat pour rester avec elle. DИclara le jeune chinois avec dИtermination.

Un sourire Иtira les fines lХvres de MИphistophИlХs et il tendit le contrat Ю Shaolan. Le DИmon le coupa avec la feuille et une goutte de sang perla sur le contrat.

- Bien! S▓exclama MИphistophИlХs en roulant le contrat. Tu seras transformИ d▓ici ce soir! Bonne soirИe!

Il y eu une autre bourrasque de vent et Shaolan se retrouva dans sa vraie chambre. Il ressortit de chez lui, la nuit venait de tomber, le croissant de Lune resplendissait dans le ciel. Il Иtait toujours dans son jardin lorsqu▓une chose se jeta sur lui et Shaolan ressentit une douleur fulgurante dans son cou. Il suffoquait sans comprendre ce qu▓il se passait. Il se sentait de plus en plus faible puis il tomba sans que son agresseur l▓en empЙche. Lorsqu▓il se pencha vers lui, Shaolan pu enfin distinguer ses traits. Il Иtait brun, les cheveux coupИs en brosse, il avait des yeux vert mais beaucoup moins beau que ceux de Sakura. Le jeune chinois sentit quelque chose de brulant sur ses lХvres sans rien voir, il passa sa langue sur la chaleur et Гa lui fit du bien. Inconsciemment, il prit le poignet que lui tendait son agresseur pour attirer la chaleur en lui. Du sang. AprХs quelques secondes, le vampire retira son poignet et partit en sens inverse. Shaolan Иtait Иtendu dans la rue qui menait Ю sa maison. Soudain, une douleur lui crispa le ventre puis toutes les autres parties de son corps le faisait souffrir. Dans sa douleur, il remarqua une forme qui venait vers lui en courant. La personne qui Иtait devant lui le souleva la tЙte et Shaolan sentit l▓odeur du sang qui coulait dans ses veines. Il se redressa du mieux qu▓il pu et mordit la personne Ю la gorge. Il entendit un hoquet de douleur typiquement fИminin sans pour autant reconnaitre la voix. Sa douleur s▓apaisait et il recouvrait la vue. Il se sИpara de la femme dont il s▓Иtait abreuvИ et un coup meurtri son c°ur dИjЮ mort. Sa mХre. Il avait tuИ sa propre mХre! Il entendit un bruit et il se retourna brusquement. Sakura Иtait dans l▓allИe et le regardait tristement, les mains levИes pour montrer qu▓elle ne lui ferait aucun mal. Elle s▓approcha de Shaolan alors qu▓il ne rИagissait toujours pas, rИalisant toujours un peu plus quel monstre il Иtait devenu. Doucement, Sakura l▓aida Ю se relever et l▓amena chez elle. Ils entrХrent dans la maison et Sakura conduit Shaolan jusqu▓Ю une chambre. Elle caressa tendrement ses cheveux, une fois qu▓il fut allongИ.

- Je suis un monstre, dit-il la voix rauque.

- Non, c▓est┘ C▓est comme Гa qu▓agit le Diable et dИsormais, c▓est ta nature de vouloir du sang. Tu es un nouveau vampire, c▓est pour cette raison que l▓appel du sang est encore plus fort et tu ne pourras pas y rИsister. Expliqua Sakura.

- Mais pourquoi je rИsiste Ю ton sang? Demanda Shaolan.

- Parce que le sang┘ que tu as bu te suffi pour le moment. DИclara la jeune fille. Maintenant, je vais t▓expliquer ce que sont les vampires, parce que certaines rumeurs ne tiennent que du folklore. Tu n▓es pas sensible au soleil mais tu deviens beaucoup plus assoiffИ sous la chaleur. Tout ce qui est ail et crucifix ne fonctionnent pas. Le seul moyen de tuer un vampire est de le dИmembrer ou de le brШler.

- Alors, demain, je ne devrais pas sortir sinon┘ je tuerais┘

Sakura hocha la tЙte et dИposa un baiser sur son front.

- Je suis devenu un monstre. Murmura-t-il.

Elle serra sa main si fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Shaolan la regarda, elle Иtait triste pour lui et il le voyait sans problХme.

- Ne me quitte pas, supplia-t-il Ю mi-voix.

- Je suis lЮ, Shaolan.

Elle se coucha Ю ses cТtИs et ils s▓endormirent. Le lendemain matin, Shaolan se rИveilla seul. Sur la table de chevet, il y avait un mot de Sakura disant qu▓elle Иtait en cours et qu▓elle reviendrait aussi vite que possible. Sachant qu▓il aurait soif quand il la reverrait, Shaolan dИcida de partir. Il refusait de tuer Sakura comme il avait tuИ sa mХre. Il retourna chez lui, sa gorge le brШlait. Il avait diablement soif. Heureusement, ses s°urs n▓Иtaient pas chez lui. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. La journИe passa lentement pour lui, sa soif augmentait toujours un peu plus. Il avait bien fait de partir sinon Sakura aurait juste eu le temps de passer la porte qu▓il l▓aurait tuИ. On frappa Ю sa porte. Il ne rИpondit pas et n▓alla pas ouvrir.

- Shaolan!!!! RamХne tes fraises tout de suite sinon je dИfonce ta porte!!!!! S▓Иcria Hatsu.

Shaolan hИsita┘ Finalement, il se dit que c▓Иtait mieux d▓aller ouvrir sinon Hatsu allait mettre sa menace Ю exИcution. Il espИrait juste qu▓il pourrait se retenir. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Hatsu ИnervИ. Le jeune chinois ferma les yeux, l▓odeur du sang Иtait insupportable.

- Hatsu ce n▓est pas le moment, on parlera plus tard.

- Non, c▓est le bon moment! Tu n▓es pas avec Sakura, sinon je ne peux jamais te parler! Gronda Hatsu. Tu es diffИrent depuis que tu es avec elle! Tu nous oublies!

Shaolan se tenait Ю la porte pour ne pas lui sauter Ю la gorge.

- Je t▓en pris Hatsu, on en discutera une autre fois. Dit-il faiblement.

- Je t▓ai dis non! Est-ce que tu considХres que Sakura est plus importante que nous?

Incapable de rИsister plus longtemps, Shaolan saisit la gorge de son meilleur ami pour planter ses dents dedans. Il buvait goulument jusqu▓Ю ce qu▓il ressente une violente douleur dans son bras qui lui fit lБcher prise. Hatsu s▓effondra sur le sol, inconscient mais vivant. Shaolan se tourna vers la personne qui l▓avait empЙchИ de commettre cet acte ignoble. Sakura se tenait devant lui, sans qu▓il n▓ait le temps de rИagir, Shaolan se retrouva dans la chambre de Sakura avec cette derniХre.

- Il faut appeler l▓hТpital pour Hatsu! Paniqua Shaolan. Il Иtait encore en vie, il devrait pouvoir Йtre sauvИ!

- Calme-toi, je l▓ai dИjЮ fais. Le rassura Sakura. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n▓es pas restИ ici?

- Je ne voulais pas te tuer comme j▓avais tuИ ma mХre, avoua Shaolan.

- Shaolan, soupira Sakura. J▓ai des pouvoirs, j▓aurais pu te contrТler.

- Je suis un Иpouvantable monstre. J▓ai tuИ ma mХre et j▓ai manquИ de tuer mon meilleur ami! Je ne suis qu▓un monstre, un tueur! Je n▓aurais jamais dШ exister.

Sakura le regarda avec tristesse. Shaolan allait trХs mal et si Гa continuait, il ne parviendrait pas Ю vivre. Elle le coucha puis lui sourit.

- Essaie de te reposer un peu, tu as besoin de dormir un peu. J▓ai une course Ю faire alors ne bouge surtout pas d▓accord?

- Promit, dit Shaolan.

Sakura se leva et ferma la porte de sa chambre derriХre elle. Elle ferma les yeux et se retrouva dans la mЙme maison mais tout Иtait en noir et blanc. Elle sortit de la maison et les rues n▓avaient rien Ю voir avec celles qui Иtaient lЮ quelques instants plus tТt. Celles-ci Иtaient en pavИ et les maisons dataient toutes de la Renaissance. Sakura se dirigea vers le chБteau qui se trouvait tout prХs de son manoir. Elle y entra sans problХme et alla dans la salle de rИception. Sur un trТne, il y avait un homme d▓une vingtaine d▓annИes. Il Иtait grand, mince et musclИ. Ses longs cheveux noirs contrastaient avec sa peau blanche comme l▓albБtre et ses yeux Иtaient amИthyste.

- Tiens, HИcate! Ravi de te voir parmi nous! Salua-t-il.

- Belzebuth, je viens pour affaire. DИclara froidement Sakura.

- Tu m▓intИresses lЮ, sourit Belzebuth. Que veux-tu?

- Tu n▓es pas sans ignorer le dernier pacte qu▓a fait MИphistophИlХs. Je veux que tu l▓annules. Dit sans dИtours la jeune femme.

- Et que me donnerais-tu? J▓ai dИjЮ ton Бme! Rit le Diable.

- Mes pouvoirs et mon immortalitИ. Dit Sakura.

Il y eu un silence dans la salle. Belzebuth se pencha vers elle.

- Ma chХre HИcate, tu sais ce que tes dons signifient? Tu es prЙte Ю te sacrifier pour ce simple humain?

- Oui.

- Soit!

- Avant de signer, je souhaiterais poser une condition. Avoua Sakura.

- Laquelle? Demanda Belzebuth.

- Je veux lui dire au revoir.

-┘. AccordИ.

*************

Shaolan se rИveilla, il faisait nuit noire dИsormais. Il regarda le ciel par la fenЙtre et vit que c▓Иtait la pleine lune. PrХs des tombes de ses parents, il remarqua Sakura. Rapidement, il descendit les escaliers et sortit de la maison pour la rejoindre. Sakura Иtait dans la mЙme robe que la premiХre fois qu▓il l▓avait vu. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

- Hatsu va bien, il n▓a plus aucun souvenir de ce qu▓il a vu. Il s▓est fait agresser par une bande en allant chez toi. Informa Sakura.

- Tant mieux, fit Shaolan soulagИ.

Sakura alla prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. Shaolan lui rendit son Иtreinte.

- Tout ira bien Shaolan. Tout est fini. Murmura la jeune femme. Tu n▓es plus un vampire dИsormais.

- Quoi? S▓Иtonna le jeune chinois.

- Tu n▓es plus un vampire. Je n▓ai pas le pouvoir de rendre la vie Ю ta mХre mais je me suis arrangИ auprХs de Hatsu pour qu▓il ne se souvienne de rien. Expliqua Sakura sans se dИtacher de Shaolan.

- Comment est-ce que tu as fais pour que je ne sois plus un vampire?

- J▓ai fais un pacte.

Shaolan sentit Sakura se crisper et il voulut se dИtacher d▓elle pour la regarder mais elle se colla d▓avantage Ю lui.

- Non Shaolan ne me regarde pas┘ murmura-t-elle.

- Pourquoi? Qu▓est-ce que tu as fait comme pacte? Demanda-t-il, en commenГant Ю paniquer.

- J▓ai offert mes pouvoirs et mon immortalitИ.

- Tu veux dire que tu es une humaine normale maintenant? Interrogea Shaolan, heureux.

- Donner mon immortalitИ voulait dire que je redeviendrais humaine┘ Mais j▓ai vИcu plus de six cents ans┘ Le temps reprend son emprise sur moi. Dit Sakura faiblement. Je vais mourir Shaolan.

- Quoi! Non! Non!!! Tu ne peux pas mourir!!! Pas toi!!! S▓Иcria-t-il.

Encore une fois, il voulu la dИtachИ de lui mais elle rИsista.

- Non, Shaolan. Je veux que tu gardes de moi l▓image d▓une fille de ton Бge. Pas celle d▓une vieille femme. DИclara Sakura.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais Гa? Pleura Shaolan.

- Tu es la premiХre personne que j▓aime depuis mon frХre. Je suis prЙte Ю tout pour que tu sois heureux mЙme si je dois mourir pour Гa. Je t▓aime Shaolan. Je t▓aime.

- Je t▓aime aussi.

Il la serra fort dans ses bras. Sakura s▓affaissa et bascula en arriХre. Shaolan ne se retrouva qu▓avec une robe dans les bras. Sakura n▓Иtait plus. Son corps avait complХtement disparu, le temps avait reprit son corps et l▓avait emportИ comme il aurait dШ le faire depuis longtemps. Shaolan alla sur la tombe de Sakura pour poser la robe. Il pleurait comme jamais il n▓avait pleurИ auparavant. Il avait perdu la personne la plus importante pour lui.

FIN

Pour une fois, j▓ai dИcidИ de faire une fiction tragique. J▓espХre qu▓elle vous aura plu quand mЙme! Moi j▓ai presque pleurИ Ю la fin en l▓Иcrivant, il faut dire que je n▓Иcoutais pas de la musique trХs gaie en mЙme temps! Merci de m▓avoir lue et j▓espХre recevoir plein de commentaire de votre part. 


End file.
